Doctor Who, Doctor 1, Book 1: A Timey Wimey Beginning
Author: WheatleyCoreAperture Notes (READ FIRST) Once you read the book, please make a small reveiw. I just need some feedback. Thanks. Make your review like this: _ Stars Reasons Why: Feedback: Prologue The Doctor is a Time Lord. A villian and a hero. His Tardis and his Screwdriver is the only things he has. His companions save him from danger. He saved the Minecraft Universe from danger. The Doctor isn't a good person, nor a bad person. But if there was one word to descride him, it would be lonely. This is the story of The Doctor. Chapter 1: The Minecraftian Doctor The Doctor was in his Tardis, regenerating into a new Doctor. Right before he got into his Tardis, he saved the Earth from his own kind, the Time Lords. But, his body could not take the power of the Time Lords, and so he had to regenerate. The regeneration power destroyed the Time Lords, and The Doctor went back into his Tardis. He continued to regenerate, but right after the regeneration finished, the Tardis blew up. It didn't blew up completely, it just blew peices of it. The Doctor looked around at his exploding Tardis, and he tried to escape. He pressed buttons and pulled levers. "Oh, come on! Work already!" The Doctor yelled, as he kept trying to escape. The Tardis landed, making a vwrorrrp ''sound, as it usually makes. The Doctor went outside of his Tardis, his head facing into the Tardis. He was coughing from the smoke of the Tardis. As he turned his head around, he saw a young woman with crystal blue hair. She was in shock, with her jaws wide open. "Oh, hello!" The Doctor greeted. "Do you know where am I?" "Um... You're in the planet of Minecraftia..." The young woman answered, still scared. "In the Minecraft Universe..." "Multiple Universes? Hm..." The Doctor said. "Why is everything so blocky?" "Because it's supposed to be..." The yound woman replied. "Huh..." The Doctor thought for awhile, and then said back, "What's your name?" "Crystal." The young woman said. "Crystal Pond." "That's a nice name." The Doctor said. "Now if you excuse me, I must go now." And The Doctor walked away. But right before he could walk away, Crystal grabbed The Doctor's brown coat. "Wait, who are you?" Crystal asked. "Never saw you around here before. And what's that blue box?" "My name's The Doctor. And that blue box is my Tardis." The Doctor answered. "What kind of doctor?" Cyrstal asked. "And what does your Tardis do?" "I'm just The Doctor." The Doctor replied. "And the Tardis travels through out space and time." It was a hard to beleive that a man could travel throughout space and time, but Crystal believed. She said, "Hey, I'll show you around my village." "Hmm. Sure, it would be nice to meet the locals." The Doctor said. And they both walked to Crystal's village. Crystal's village was a very small village, with 5 houses, 3 farms, and 1 blacksmith. There was no town hall, because the villgae was to small. Crystal lead The Doctor to her house, which was the biggest house in the village. The walls was made with wooden planks, and the floor was made with cobblestone. The roof was made of oak wood. The Doctor and Crystal walked inside the house. The house was like any other house, with a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a living room. They sat down on a couch. "You live here by yourself?" The Doctor asked. "Yes." Crystal answered. "It's my turn to ask you a question. How does your Tardis work?" "You see, the Tardis is alive. It's a living thing. There are two parts of the Tardis. The living part, and the controller part. The controller controls the living part, making the whole Tardis go through the time and space vortex." The Doctor said. "And that's how it works." "Ah." Crystal said. "I get it now!" "Good." The Doctor said. "Now excuse me, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go now. But, you can come with me if you want." "Would I!" Crystal said, happily. The two exited Crystal's house, and they walked to the Tardis. The Doctor opened the door, and they both walked inside. In Crystal's amazement, she looked into the Tardis, then back outside. She relized that the Tardis was bigger on the inside. She went back into the Tardis, and joined The Doctor. The Doctor pulled a lever, pressed some buttons, and the Tardis made it's ''vworrrp sound. "Now where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked. "It can be anywhere, and anytime." "How about..." Crystal thought for a while, and then answered, "The Moon!" "Well then." The Doctor said, as he pulled a lever. "ALLONS-Y!" Chapter 2: Moon Daleks "We're here!" The Doctor told Crystal. "Minecraftia's Moon, July 20 2019. The day minecraftians make they're first moon base on the moon. Great day for Minecraftian kind. Let's go outside." They walked outside the Tardis, into a small room, with plenty of steel crates. Crystal had her jaw open in shock. "H-h-how..." Crystal staggered. "Th-this is impossible..." "But, we're here." The Doctor said. "C'mon, let's get out of this little room." "Ok..." Crystal said. The two walked out of the room with crates, and into a hallway. They could hear voices, coming from behind the only other door in the hallway. They walked toward the door, and opened it. They saw 3 men, in white clothes. They stared at The Doctor and Crystal in shock. The Doctor took out a small wallet from his pocket, and opened it, revealing a white peice of paper. "I'm The Doctor, and this is my friend Crystal Pond. NASA sent us to check if you have new data on the moon." The Doctor lied. "But they didn't tell us what is your names. Can you tell us?" "My name is Neil Armstrong, the commander of this mission. And this Buzz Aldrin, the co-comander of this mission, and this is Michael Collins, the co-co-commander of this mission." One of the men said, pointing to the other 2. "Well then, nice to meet you, Ollopa 1 team." The Doctor said, as he shook hands with the three men. "Anyways, do you have new data?" "We do, we have been getting transmissions from an unkown source." Buzz said. "But we cannot understand what it means." "Let me hear it." The Doctor said. "Ok." Buzz played the transmission, and it said "DALEK!" "No... It can't be... The Daleks..." The Doctor said. "THEY'RE HERE!" "Doctor, what's wrong?" Crystal asked. "What are Daleks?" "The Daleks are a feirce race." The Doctor answered. "They attack anything in their path. They want to conquer the universe. Somehow, they got on the Moon. We need to stop them." "We'll help you, Doctor." The Ollopa 1 said. "Just tell us what to do." "Nothing." The Doctor said. "You need to complete you're mission, and make Minecraftia proud. Crystal, stay safe in the Tardis." "Ok..." Crystal lied. Instead, she followed The Doctor, who wasn't noticing her. The Doctor walked out of the main room. He entered a hallway, different from the hallway from the room with crates. He entered another room, with 3 space suits. The Doctor put on one. Crystal did too. The Doctor walked outside, into the landscape of the moon, and Crystal followed. When The Doctor looked behinf him, he saw Crystal. "Oi! I thought I told you stay back!" The Doctor yelled. "But I want to see these Daleks." Crystal responded. "Ugh..." The Doctor moaned. "Ok then..." The Doctor took out a small metal object, with a green light on top. He pointed it right in front of him. It made a little buzz sound. Then, The Doctor looked at the small metal object, and started walking. "What's that?" Crystal asked, curious about the small object The Doctor used. "This is my Sonic Screwdriver. Great door opener. Makes sound too! It can make most machines go all wobbly and wibbly. Great thing to keep." The Doctor answered. "Now... The signal that the Ollopa team received is coming from somewhere low in the atmosphere... Better g-" "Hel-lo Doc-tor!" A familiar, electric voice intterupted. "Crystal, run back to the base!" The Doctor yelled. "And hurry!" "But-" Crystal said. "NOW!" The Doctor said. As soon as he said that, Crystal ran as fast as her legs could run. She didn't look back, but she could hear The Doctor yelling. She could make a few worlds from the conversation. She could hear The Doctor say, "What are you doing here. TELL ME!" She saw the moon base, and looked behind her. She saw a glimpse of the Dalek. It looked like a upside trash can, with a upside down bowl on top. A plunger looking eyeball was attached to it. She also saw a plunger looking thing and a laser attached to the body. She walked into the moon base. She took of her space suit, and ran into the main room. The Ollopa team was waiting there. "Ah, you're back! Wait, where's The Doctor?" Neil asked. "He's still outside. I think he saw one of those Dalek things." Crystal said, breathing heavily. "We must save him!" "No, it's too dangerous." Micheal said. "The Dalek might kill us." "He's right, we just need to hope that he's still alive." Neil said. "Doctor..." Crystal sighed. Back where the Doctor was, the Dalek and The Doctor were talking. "TELL ME. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" The Doctor yelled. "AND HOW?" "We. Don't. Know." The Dalek said. "But. That. Doesn't. Mean. That. We. Can. Cap. Ture. You." "What do you mean, you don't know?" The Doctor asked. The Dalek said nothing. He just looked at The Doctor. "Tele. Port. Us." The Dalek said. The Doctor and The Dalek were transported to a Dalek ship, but not any kind of Dalek ship. The Dalek Mother ship. After... TBC Category:Fanfictions Category:Wheatley's Fan Fictions Category:Stories